Crazy, Wild, Free
by Diabetic.T1
Summary: "Elena?" Damon sat up in his bed with a frown. "I couldn't be there anymore. I felt like I was suffocating," she cried. Elena knew she made the right choice in coming back to the boarding house as the pressure from expectations floated away. It was just her and him. No one else mattered in that moment. They were crazy, wild, and free together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I will be starting. It'll be small moments of Damon and Elena time. It takes place right after Damon confesses his love for Elena. There will be smut!**

* * *

_November 15__th_

"I don't deserve you." Damon's eyes were intense with pain, emotion, and feelings as he looked down at Elena. "But my brother does." He took a small step forward and Elena's heart skipped a beat; her body shuddering as her mind thought back to weeks before and how Damon tried to force his mouth on her. She still trusted him, and deep down she knew that he wouldn't do that again which is why she was surprised when his soft lips pressed gently against her forehead.

Within the simple action of kissing her forehead and not her lips proved just how much Damon had changed over the weeks and months of returning to Mystic Falls. And as his hand reached out to stroke the side of Elena's face, running his fingers gently through her hair, he murmured, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."

Damon's blue eyes dilated and one single tear escaped his eye. Elena's eyes matched his and it was like she was crying with him. When her eyes shut on their own accord, no one was standing before Elena and her necklace was around her neck. Confusion swept over her body as she delicately wiped at her wet cheek.

She sat on her bed slowly, her fingers playing with the necklace around her neck. How was it with her? She had thought she would never see it again. And more importantly, who put it around her neck? Elena didn't remember anything and that scared her a little.

It wasn't Stefan who gave her necklace back. He wouldn't have made her forget. Besides Katherine—Elena knew that she would never give her necklace back—Damon was the only other vampire Elena knew that could enter her home and make someone forget something so easily. But Elena couldn't be one hundred percent sure who gave her necklace back because it was like her mind was blocking out the last five minutes of her life.

When she laid down for bed, Elena was still holding the necklace around her neck. There was one thing she was certain about: Stefan didn't return it to her. There was someone else out there who cared for her too. Someone who cared so much that they found her necklace throughout the rubble and deliberately made her forget their intentions.

All of a sudden, Stefan's love for her didn't seem to compare to the gratitude she felt for the unknown person. If Stefan really loved her like he said he did, then he would have brought it back to her. He would take care of her and not leave room for someone else to come into her room late at night.

_November 17__th_

Elena was sitting in bed finishing her math homework when a breeze blew her curtains aside. She shivered slightly and gasped in shock as Damon was sitting on her window seat with his usual smirk on his face.

"Damon!" She scolded. "Did you come through the window?"

He stood up; rubbing his hands together as if the cold actually bothered him. "Which answer will make you less mad?" He countered childishly.

Elena chewed on her bottom lip, but didn't answer as she pulled the blanket over her lap even more. It was easily detectable to see that her body was freezing in her thin tank top and plaid shorts that barely covered anything.

Damon had to stop looking down at her body to control himself and instead opted to sit next to her. He plucked her book from her lap and scanned the pages. "Calculus? Easy stuff."

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed her book back so she could finish. "Did you come by to just be annoying or is there a purpose to your intrusion?" Elena looked down at her book and started to solve her last problem.

Damon made himself comfortable on her bed, putting his hands behind his head, laying down, and crossing his ankles with another smirk. "Just wondering how you're doing after being kidnapped and held hostage," he said casually. "Also," and his smirk turned into a serious line, "I know what it must have felt like when Katherine linked you guys together. It must have hurt like a B-I-T-C-H," he joked.

Elena placed her pencil down, deciding she wasn't going to finish if Damon kept talking, and although he started out annoying her, his concern was apparent. And even though they were talking about serious issues, he still managed to make her giggle at his silly antics of spelling out the word 'bitch'.

"I'm doing better. I don't ache anymore and—"

"I could have helped you with that. Stefan even could have helped you with that," Damon threw in; indicating that he was more than willing to share his blood with her to heal her physical injuries.

Elena glared for a second to remind him of boundaries before continuing. "And I just have this nagging feeling about something, but I can't remember."

Damon pretended to be unknowing and generally curious. He quirked an eye brow while motioning for her to continue.

"It's like," Elena pulled her legs up to her chest and Damon pretended not to see how her tank top was starting to ride up on her olive skin. "I'm supposed to remember something, but I can't. I know I have my necklace back but I can't remember how or why."

Damon watched as Elena slowly turned onto her side so she could look at him. One of her hands was cradling her head to keep it up and off her pillow. Damon matched her body and turned to look at her.

"Well you know my baby bro. He likes to play the knight in shining armor." It was taking every ounce of self control Damon had to not tell Elena it was him who returned her necklace. The memory of confessing his love for her haunted him; knowing that Elena would never remember or return the feelings he felt for her.

Elena's brows crinkled. "No. It wasn't Stefan." Elena looked at Damon under hooded eyelids. She had an inkling that it was Damon who returned her necklace, but she wouldn't straight out ask him. If she was wrong then Damon might think she wished it was him, and that would just lead to a conversation that Elena didn't want to have. But if she was right, then she didn't know how she would feel about that. What would it mean if Damon was the one who returned her necklace?

"I think it was someone else," she said delicately.

A small shiver crossed her body and Damon acted without thinking. He picked up a blanket at the bottom of her bed and draped it over Elena. "Here ya' go."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Elena's warm, brown eyes were caught by Damon's blue orbs. They rendered her speechless and although it was wrong to feel this way about him, and most nights she was able to push her feelings to the back of her mind, it was hard when that said vampire was lying in her bed. "For everything, Damon." Elena laid her hand on top of Damon's but pulled back right away as she felt a spark of electricity rush through her.

Elena knew how Damon felt about her ever since Isobel revealed his love for her. It was confirmed the moment Damon said he thought they kissed. And now Elena knew that she was leading him on by allowing him in her bed. What would Stefan think if he came through her window at this moment? He surely wouldn't like that his older brother was in her bed. How could she betray Stefan's trust and use Damon's feelings against him?

She felt just like Katherine.

"You have to go," Elena rushed out in a hurry. She sat up quickly and pushed the blanket he offered her off of her body. It was as if anything Damon touched in her room was fire and consuming her. Damon looked around with his usual smirk; cascading his true feelings of confusion and hurt. Elena stood up, grabbing Damon's hand and yanking him off of her bed. She pulled him to her window and opened it. "Bye Damon."

"What's the rush?" He asked cockily. "Do I make you nervous? Get your blood pumping; heart racing?" He was teasing her, but Elena had to wonder if he really could read minds because that's exactly what he did to her.

"No rush," she lied quickly. "I'm just tired. I have school tomorrow. Not to mention we both have the charity event tomorrow night too."

Damon played along with Elena's lies. If she wanted to keep denying her feelings for him then he would let her pretend for now. "Okay. No need to push me out the window Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Elena slapped his shoulder and he grabbed it as if she hurt him. "Ow. If I didn't know any better than I would say you had super strength."

He crouched in her window, but before leaping down to the ground he sent her one last wink. Elena rolled her eyes as if he annoyed her, and after shutting her window she laid back down in her bed. When she went under the covers and turned to lie on her side, she brought the pillow Damon laid on to her chest and hugged it tight. His smell of leather and bourbon attacking her senses.

_November 18__th_

Elena held the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing for what felt like the hundredth time that night. When she heard Stefan's voicemail she put her cell phone down. He most likely was on his way and forgot his phone at home.

Jenna and Jeremy were standing by the door dressed in their usual formal clothing for charity events the Lockwoods' hosted for founding families. Although this time the event was open for the whole town.

Jenna was wearing a silver gown with her hair braided off to the side. She looked at Elena as if she knew that she was having boy troubles. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us, Elena?"

Elena sighed. "No, that's okay. Stefan's probably just running late."

Jeremy snorted as he was looking out their window that led to the driveway. "Or he sent Damon to pick you up."

Jenna's eyes shot up as she stared at Elena. Elena knew this didn't look good since one of the last times Jenna saw Elena and Damon alone together she thought Katherine was Elena and caught them red handed on the porch kissing. Of course when Elena explained to Jenna how Damon was just 'looking for Stefan because he was _worried_' and that he thought Stefan might be at Elena's, then Jenna was perfectly fine with it.

She remembered that night clearly and Jenna knew everything was chaotic. That was the night with the fire and the vampires being killed. Jenna easily bought the story that since Damon was Stefan's legal guardian, he had a right to be worried about his little brother getting caught up in the town's mess.

But Damon showing up the night Stefan was supposed to pick her up did not look good. In fact, it unraveled all the lies Elena had to tell Jenna about Damon's _good_ intentions.

Jeremy smirked at Elena, his eyes gleaming with mirth and something else Elena didn't understand.

"Let's go Jeremy," Jenna said as she opened the door right before Damon could knock.

Jenna seemed to stop in her spot out of surprise. Elena held the same expression on her face as both women looked Damon over in his black tuxedo and bowtie. His hair was incredibly messy as if he purposefully did it.

"Evening Damon," Jenna greeted. "We were just leaving."

Damon held the door open wider for her. Before Jeremy passed by him, he turned back to a silent Elena and chuckled. "Have fun, sis!"

Once Damon and Elena were alone he shut the door. Damon stayed stationed in the doorway while Elena stayed in the hallway leading to the kitchen. Both were standing and watching the other one. Elena was expecting to see Damon that night, but she never imagined him standing in her doorway; the exactly spot Stefan should have been.

Damon took a moment to look at Elena in awe. She was wearing a slimming dress that made her look smaller than what she really was. Her front cut down in a v-formation and hugged her tightly. It was a deep purple dress that flowed to the ground. Past her hips the dress gave leg room so she could actually walk, and he noticed that her left leg was showing all the way past her knee in a deep cut. Her olive skin was amplified and looked like perfection.

Elena's neck was showing as her hair looked like the top half had been straightened and pulled into a curly, messy bun off to the side behind her right ear. Stray wavy pieces of hair outlined her facial structures and if her dress and hair didn't leave Damon speechless then the fact that she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace cleared his mind of words.

Elena slowly walked towards Damon. She felt nervous, although she shouldn't because he was just Damon. They would just have to push past her weird breakdown the night before and act as if she hadn't hurried him out of her room. Also, she had to remind herself that there was no way that he would know that she slept curled around the pillow he touched and the blankets he laid upon.

"Is everything okay Damon? Where's Stefan?" Elena forced herself to ask.

Damon pretended her mentioning Stefan didn't upset him. Before he could answer her phone went off and Elena rushed towards it. When she turned he gaped at her back. It was nearly bare as two thin straps criss-crossed against her back. A thin trim of gold outlined the two straps. The gold matched Elena's three inch heels that amplified her long legs.

"Stefan?" She answered. Damon didn't even have to use vampire hearing to hear both ends of the conversation. "Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I took Caroline hunting and I'm just trying to help her through everything still. She's still shaken up about the deputies she killed." There was a pause. "It's sort of messing with her self control."

"Oh," Elena said softly. "That's okay. I understand, Stefan."

Damon rolled his eyes. His brother was an idiot. If only he could see Elena in her fuck-me dress and high heels. Stefan was stupid for choosing to spend time with Caroline over Elena. Any man would be lucky enough to see Elena like this. The more Damon thought about it, the more he didn't want to take her to the charity event.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight," Stefan said. "Just remember that I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah," Elena agreed before closing her cell phone and putting it back on the counter. When she turned towards Damon again she wasn't expecting him that close, but then again, she should have because he loves invading her personal space. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Yup," Damon popped the 'p'. He offered his arm for her to loop her hand through. "Come on. We don't want to be late, do we? I hear that's rude."

Elena hesitated before wrapping her arm around Damon's. As they made their way to his blue camaro a question popped into Elena's mind. "How did you know that I would need a ride?"

Damon shrugged with a smirk. He opened her door for her which she wasn't expecting. "Thank you, Damon."

"To answer your question: I didn't. I just wanted to see you before this event."

He shut the door before Elena could say anything. She gasped with surprise as his words sunk in. It seemed Damon had been saving her a lot lately, even if saving her came in the terms of being her fill in ride.

The car ride was filled with silence. To Damon the ride had been too short as he kept sneaking glances down at Elena. However, for Elena it felt as if the car ride lasted forever, especially in their silence. Usually, they always had something to talk about or banter about, but this silence was new for her and Damon. It unnerved her.

When they pulled up to the front of the mansion, the high school kids paid by Mrs. Lockwood took Damon's car keys to park his car. While Damon was handing the boy his keys and compelling him to not crash his car or in any way scratch his car he heard the conversation going on behind him.

"Elena?" The second boy asked in wonder.

"Hey Jake."

"I didn't realize you'd be here, but I guess since you are a founding family you have to be," he said nervously. Damon turned around wanting to chuckle at how this _boy_ was nervous and his heart was racing when laying eyes on Elena.

Damon casually came over and put his arm around Elena's shoulders. Jake looked surprised but smiled nonetheless. He even stuck out his hand for Damon to shake.

"Hey man, I'm Jake. I go to school with Elena. Science partners and all."

Elena looked up at Damon and remembered the last time someone introduced themselves to Damon in that fashion. It had been Matt the night of the tomb vampires and Damon had been rude in every way possible.

Damon shook Jake's hand politely. "I'm Damon…the older, more superior Salvatore brother."

Just when she thought Damon might actually behave himself he had to be rude to Jake also. Damon led them away from a dumbstruck Jake. Everyone inside was expecting her to arrive with Stefan, but instead, she was with the older Salvatore.

"You didn't have to be rude," Elena muttered as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Yes," he insisted, "I did."

The doors were opened for them and Elena gasped at how pretty the inside looked. The color scheme must have been gold because it shimmered everywhere. Lights were hung, candles were lit and the banisters were decorated. Usually the events took place outside if the whole town was invited, but it was beginning to get too cold for that, and so the Lockwoods had to open their ballroom and set up tables with place cards. And even though tables adorned the room, there was still a dance floor that some couples had retreated to with slow playing songs streaming from the speakers.

Damon watched Elena's reaction and smiled. "Should we go and find Jenna and Alaric?"

Before they could reach the two adults, however, they were stopped at least three times by catty girls who used to be on the cheerleading squad with Elena.

"Oh my God, Elena, you look gorgeous!"

"Where's Stefan tonight? Your dress looks amazing by the way."

"Your hair looks professionally done. Who did it?"

And then all three girls would notice Damon and their eyes would shift from Elena to the Adonis standing slightly behind her with his hand on her lower back, his fingers warmly touching her bare skin. It was Elena's turn to usher them along, not wanting to introduce Damon to anyone. Deep down, it was kind of nice having him to herself for the night.

"Hey Jenna! Alaric," Elena greeted with a smile. "You don't clean up half bad, Ric," Elena joked.

Alaric chuckled. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. You wouldn't want me to accidentally downgrade your paper."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Damon," Alaric spoke, the surprise in his voice and eyes when he saw Damon instead of Stefan behind Elena. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope," Damon popped the p before steering Alaric away. "Let's go get Jenna and Elena drinks from the bar."

When they were out of hearing, Jenna leaned into Elena. "Oh my gosh, I know I've said this before, but he is ridiculously hot."

Elena blushed. Instead of insisting that he's an ass, Elena nodded her head. The boys were back within a second, both holding two drinks. Elena eyed her drink, a pink tint to it and two cherries floating in the cup.

"It's fruity." Damon's hand pressed into her back to guide her to the table. "Don't worry, it's nonalcoholic," he whispered near her ear; sending shivers down her spine.

"We're at the same table?" Elena asked as she noticed her name tag next to Damon's.

"I might have stopped by here this morning, persuaded Mrs. Lockwood into doing it." Damon waggled his eye brows.

Elena sipped her drink and smiled. It was perfect. She watched Damon take a sip of his bourbon and bit her lip. Behind him a group of girls her age kept staring at Damon's back. It was obvious they thought he was handsome and hot because they kept giggling and pointing.

Vaguely noticing that Jenna, Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie were supposed to be at their table too, Elena took the tumbler from Damon's hand in a confident manner. He quirked an eye brow at her, thinking she didn't like bourbon, but she surprised him again that night when her glossy lips took a delicate sip and she didn't shudder like he thought she would.

"What?" She asked candidly. "I can't drink too, you know."

"Come on boozy," Damon teased, offering her his hand. He stood and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

It was a slow one but it sort of reminded Elena of the song they danced do for Miss Mystic Falls. She slowly placed her hand in his with a small smile. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by known couples of the town. He placed one hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her tight against him while the other hand clasped their hands together to lead her.

They danced and swayed together, following the intricate steps of the waltz music that constantly played. Damon noticed how the music was starting to change, however, it seemed Carol had taken people's considerations into account when the music was concerned. The tempo was starting to pick up the more people drank and soon a voice came over the microphone.

"We have a real special treat for everyone here tonight. For the next couple of songs we will be representing the Irish and playing some of our own personal river dance songs."

Elena looked around herself and noticed that many of the middle aged people, including Jenna and Alaric raised their glasses filled with alcohol and cheered. Elena didn't know that Mystic Falls wanted this music played.

"Oh great," Elena muttered.

"What's wrong with some Irish?" Damon teased.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I am actually good at dancing to it. My mom made me take dance classes when I was younger. Actually, Caroline had to too because we are founding families and we are expected to know how to dance at these events, but I don't like it anymore."

"Come on," Damon insisted. "I'm not even tired yet."

"No way." Elena tried pulling Damon off of the dance floor, but he wouldn't budge. To Elena, everyone looked silly trying to dance to the Irish jig, but she couldn't help but notice that more people were dancing to the upbeat music than before.

"Please?" Damon batted his eyes dramatically. "It'll be fun. I promise not to let you embarrass yourself too much."

Elena glared, accepting his challenge.

Bagpipes were blasting through the speakers as women and men were latched onto each other, jumping in circles while kicking out their feet. Even the high schoolers were on the dance floor laughing and giggling as if this were a high school decades dance.

Elena clasped onto Damon's hand, and held her dress up with her other hand. They started twirling in a circle with enthusiasm and Elena had a feeling that this wasn't Damon's first time dancing like this.

Violins and fiddles carried the song as clapping nearly overpowered the beat to the music. And soon a new song came on and it was even faster than the other one. Drums boomed and Damon pulled Elena flushed against his chest. Elena squealed with delight? Excitement? Fear? She didn't exactly know, but they galloped around with the other couples as if they actually fit in.

Elena didn't know where they were in the room until she opened her eyes when Damon let his grip go slightly.

"Show me what you got," He whispered in her ear. Elena looked towards the makeshift stage that the DJ was at and noticed it was wooden and could hold a couple of more people.

Her eyes went wide. "Damon, no!" she shouted over the music, and yet, Damon was the only one who could hear her.

"I dare you!" Damon yelled with a chuckle. He was expecting her to back down, but he really wanted to see what she could do if she was such an excellent dancer to this music.

He really didn't expect her to hop up on the makeshift wooden stage and quickly take off her shoes. It was perfect timing as the beat picked up and only the fiddles and drums could be heard. Damon could sense people stopping their dancing as they saw Elena toss Bonnie her shoes. Damon was so preoccupied with Elena that he didn't even notice baby Gilbert and the witch nearby.

She held her dress up and her feet started an intricate tapping that followed the song perfectly. Her heels struck the wood hard as they moved so fluently. First her heel would tap back and then to the side as her ankles twisted and turned to a performance that only she knew. Damon didn't even recognize the whoops and cheers in the background as he only focused on her satisfied smirked directed at him.

He couldn't let her think that she won so he hopped up on stage and stole the spotlight from her. He wouldn't brag, but he picked up dancing pretty easily and so Elena looked stunned when he put his hands in his pockets and started dancing to the beat. She clapped and hollered with the rest of the crowd as his feet seemed to match hers perfectly.

He smiled at her and watched mesmerized as she started moving again. This time she added turns and more intricate foot moving. He couldn't match hers and so instead he hopped down and held out his arms for her to jump into them. Damon couldn't look away from her contagious smile. He had never seen her smile like that before and he was sure he looked just the same.

The crowd cheered one last time before resuming their dance. Elena was laughing as Damon steadied her. If he didn't know any better then he would think she was drunk.

"I guess you proved me wrong," Damon said.

Elena was still clutching onto his arms even though they weren't moving and they were on steady ground.

She looked up at him. "Thank you Damon. For everything."


	2. Chapter 2

_November 20__th_

It was Sunday and Jeremy was out with Bonnie for dinner—surprisingly not at The Grill. Jenna was spending the night with Alaric at his place. She didn't want Elena or Jeremy to run into them in case they were found in a compromising position again. Elena had run into both a nearly naked Alaric and a shirt clad Jenna the previous night when Stefan blew her off again.

Since Elena was by herself that evening and all her homework was surprisingly nearly done she decided to go and grab dinner; already having called Matt for her order at The Grill. When she walked in she spotted one of her best friends behind the bar and waved with a smile.

"Hey Elena," he greeted with a grin. "I was expecting you to be with someone."

Elena furrowed her eye brows. "What? Why?" She thought for a second and realized he must have meant Stefan. "Stefan's out—" and then she paused. Matt didn't know about vampires yet. She couldn't exactly say that Stefan was out hunting late into the night because over the weekend he spent so much time with Caroline that he didn't get in his usual rabbit. "out…"

"He's gone camping for the weekend," Damon's smooth voice filled in as he stood behind Elena, placing a hand down on the bar so his body blocked hers in. 

Matt raised his eye brow in question but decided not to question it. "Here's your order, Elena." Matt grabbed her bag, but it was three times bigger than what it should have been.

"Did you pack for an army?" Elena joked as she held the bag. She didn't get to hold it for long before Damon snatched it out of her hands and started walking towards an empty booth towards the back of the bar.

"I just did what Damon ordered," Matt said helplessly. "He said you knew about it."

Elena gritted her teeth. They hadn't talked since he dropped her off Friday night. Once again, their car ride had been silent even though they had no problem talking to one another at the charity event. Damon had written a huge check and offered to take her home. She gladly accepted and it was when he walked her up to her front door that Elena started to get really nervous.

She didn't know if she wanted Damon to kiss her or not. She was with Stefan so the logical answer would be no. But Stefan had been spending a lot of time with Caroline lately, however, that didn't give Elena enough reason to betray his trust. She practically sprinted into her house; leaving a confused Damon on her porch.

"Thanks Matt," Elena bit out before turning towards Damon and walking over to him. He was going through the food and Elena was surprised to see all of her favorites. It was as if she wasn't annoyed anymore. The surprise and small gratitude she felt for Damon in that moment overpowered her other emotions.

"Who's going to eat all of this?" Elena asked as she watched him pull out two orders of fries, mozzarella sticks, cheese curds, three cheeseburgers, fried pickles which weren't her favorite, and onion rings. This was all her favorite bar food except the pickles which Damon put on his side of the table.

"I also ordered you a drink when you were talking to the quarterback," Damon said nonchalantly. He sent Elena a wink when he noticed her look of gratitude slowly fade back to annoyed.

"I'm not old enough to drink here, Damon. Someone could see." She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted out her hip.

"Just sit down Elena. I promise I won't bite…unless you ask me too."

Elena looked Damon over and noticed that he wasn't drunk or tipsy for that matter. He was wearing his usual dark jeans with a black, skin tight shirt. Instead of a button up he was wearing a long sleeve shirt that stuck to him like a second skin. Damon's hair was messy and his eyes were an impossible blue.

Elena sat down, across from Damon and looked at all the food again. "I can't eat all this, Damon. This is enough for eight people."

"I've seen you eat, Gilbert," he joked. "With you eating we're down to five people, and I'm full of blood so I can eat at least four helpings. We will hardly have leftovers." He sent her a smirk as he watched the debate clearly run across her face.

Elena looked at the clock and noticed it was seven already and she still hadn't heard anything from Stefan yet. She might as well eat and enjoy annoying company for entertainment. Popping a French fry into her mouth she smirked back at Damon cheekily, and then a real grin split across her face. She couldn't deny it; he made her smile like a true friend.

"Thank you, Damon," Elena said sincerely.

He shrugged as if it were no big deal. In fact, it hardly was any trouble for him. He knew Stefan had been gone and he had recently seen Alaric who nicely informed him about Jeremy's and Jenna's whereabouts. It didn't take a genius to know that Elena was alone for dinner that night, and that she couldn't cook in the kitchen without burning anything. It was easy for Damon to predict she would be at The Grill.

But her sincerity did mean something to him. She might see him as a friend for now, but he knew what she wanted. It was only a matter of time before she realized Stefan wasn't the one for her. Damon decided the night of the charity event that he wouldn't push Elena, however, because if he pushed her than he might just push her too far away.

No, Damon thought, Elena would have to realize that he was perfect for her all on her own. Nothing would be real between them if he has to force her to realize her feelings.

In the meantime, as Elena is debating with herself internally about her feelings, Damon would just get to enjoy the benefits of being her friend while her boyfriend spent time with another girl.

"You do know that if you don't learn how to cook eventually then you're going to end up obese, right? I don't think you'll look too good if you can't even get off the couch," he teased candidly. He started eating the fried pickles that Elena detested.

Elena pretended to scowl. "Sorry I haven't lived for one hundred and seventy some years to teach myself."

"You're feisty tonight. I like it."

Elena rolled her eyes, throwing a fry at Damon who actually caught it in his mouth. She gasped in surprise as he showed off in front of her.

"Your turn," Damon instructed as he picked up a small cheese curd and lightly tossed it to her. It was a perfect throw, but Elena shut her eyes at the last minute and it hit her nose instead and fell to the floor slowly.

When she opened her eyes she knew Damon was about to make a joke, but she pointed a slim finger at him sternly. Mirth shined in her eyes though. "Don't say anything."

Damon mimicked zipping his mouth shut. "I wasn't going too," he lied.

The pair sat in the booth at The Grill for what seemed like only minutes, but in fact, it had been hours and since it was a school night The Grill was closing at eleven that night. Neither Damon nor Elena noticed the time until Matt came to their table.

Matt looked between Damon who had drank over five full cups of bourbon and then his eyes looked Elena over. She had only two drinks of bourbon, and Matt still had no idea how Damon convinced Becky, the strict bartender to give Elena alcohol.

Elena was just finishing a giggling spree when she looked at him with a huge grin on her face. "We're sorry Matty," she slurred a little.

Matt shook his head with a grin on his face. He felt stupid for feeling so happy that she used his nickname, but he brushed it off. Every one of their friends knew that Elena could hold her own when drinking, but depending on the alcohol, she could be a lightweight. Bourbon was not her drink if she was avoiding feeling tipsy and wasted.

"We didn't realize you were closing now," she explained with innocent doe eyes.

He slung his dishrag over his shoulder. "It's fine. Did you drive here?" He asked with concern. Matt glanced at Damon who was no longer smiling now. Instead, the guy was smirking in his direction and it was as if his eyes were evaluating him; intimidating him.

"She's fine," Damon answered easily. "I'll take her home."

Matt looked at Elena to see if she would deny Damon's words but she just nodded her head. "I'll be fine." She grabbed her jacket and purse and stumbled out of the booth. "Woah, head rush."

Damon smirked at Matt as he slid into his leather jacket and casually put his arm around Elena's shoulders. As they walked out of the restaurant, Damon looked back at Matt and waved teasingly. "Have a good night quarterback!"

Elena elbowed Damon as she heard him talk to Matt. "Do you have to be so mean? He's my friend. We've been friends for the longest time ever!" Elena declared dramatically. She broke free from Damon's arm and hopped up onto a bench. She spread her arms out and twirled in a circle with a laugh. "God, I love bourbon!"

"Come on lightweight," Damon held out his arms for Elena to jump down into; much like how he helped her down from the makeshift DJ stage at the Lockwoods charity event. "Where's your car? I'll drive you home."

Elena shrugged with a pout. "I walked here."

Damon rolled his eyes as he steered her towards his car. "Come on drunkie, we can take my car."

"Can I drive?" She asked excitedly.

Damon chuckled humorlessly before his lips fell into a serious line. "No. You're not touching my baby. No one drives her but me."

"I thought we were friends though?" Elena asked. She leaned against Damon's car and crossed her arms.

Damon towered over her as he blocked her against his car. He couldn't deny it, he loved seeing Elena like this. It wasn't because she was tipsy. He was in love with her wide smile that filled her face, the gleam in her eye that said she was feisty and ready for a fight, the way she could let herself feel free and dance on benches outside, and he was in love with her that moment because she was actually allowing him the chance to see her like this. Damon had a feeling that not many people nowadays saw Elena so carefree and actually having fun.

"We are friends," he said softly. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It hurt saying they were just friends, but time would soon change that. "And friends don't let friends drive drunk," he mocked the slogan before opening the car door for her.

Elena glared as she got in. "I'm not drunk."

Damon got into the car and started the drive to Elena's house. He should probably take her up to her room through her window. Jenna probably wouldn't appreciate the fact that he brought her home drunk since she was underage and he was technically older by a couple of years.

"I wish I didn't have school tomorrow. I have this paper due tomorrow night and I'm not even halfway done with it," Elena mumbled as she discarded her jacket sloppily and removed her shoes.

Damon leaned against her wall with his arms crossed, a lazy smile on his face as he watched Elena. "I'm sure you'll get it done."

"Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes Elena?"

"Why are you only nice to me?"

"That's a question for another day. You should get some rest. It's late and you have school." Damon started to leave, but Elena called out to him again.

"Tonight was fun, right?"

"Yes, Elena," Damon drawled out. "Tonight was very fun."

_November 24__th__—Thanksgiving Day_

"Elijah was here?" Damon whispered harshly. Stefan, Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy were scattered about the house. Jenna and Stefan were in the kitchen while Damon could hear Alaric and Jeremy watching the current football game playing on television. "In this house? He was staked. I staked him."

Elena nodded her head and swallowed slightly. She had greeted Damon at the door when he came for Thanksgiving. He came later than Stefan who had surprised Elena early in the morning by taking her out for breakfast.

"When I got home with Stefan he was in our living room, talking to Jenna as if he didn't try to kidnap me before," Elena explained quietly. "He's already talked to Mrs. Lockwood. He's posing as someone who is collecting historical information for his book. He was here to get my mother's research and belongings from Jenna. Then he was in my room when I went upstairs."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. He put his hand on Elena's arm and looked into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

Elena shook her head, trying to ignore the feelings Damon evoked in her. His touch was warm and inviting as it soothed her worry and fear. "He said that as long as I cooperate then he'll keep everyone safe in Mystic Falls. Klaus won't hurt anyone."

"What does he want you to do? Whatever it is, we can find another way. You don't have to listen to him," Damon insisted.

"It's fine Damon. He just wants me to stay put in Mystic Falls until he can find a way to stop Klaus himself. He doesn't trust his brother anymore than we do. And we can look at this in a good way. He'll protect Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and his new werewolf powers, and…you." She smiled up at him and Damon hated how Elena felt like she had to sacrifice herself for everyone that she cares about.

"Everything okay in here?" Stefan tersely asked from the doorway to the kitchen. He looked between Damon and Elena with a tight smile. "Dinner's ready."

Damon glared at his brother. How could Stefan not have told him? Damon fucking daggered the original vampire and his younger brother didn't even have the decency to tell him that Elena could be in even more danger now.

Damon looked at Elena; completely ignoring his silent brother. "We'll talk later, okay? You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Come on, Elena," Stefan directed. He held out his hand for Elena to take like an obedient little child. Damon rolled his eyes. Why didn't Stefan just shout to the world how Elena was his girlfriend? He should just pee on her like a dog to mark his territory if he was that worried about his older brother taking his girl.

Dinner went by as smoothly as possible. Everyone was falling into place and acting normal except Stefan who kept sneaking glances between Damon and Elena who sat directly across from one another. Jeremy and Alaric sat at both ends of the table while Jenna sat on Damon's side next to Alaric.

Damon was a little surprised when Jeremy joined his and Alaric's light banter about good music and he was even more surprised that little Gilbert supported his opinion when it came to eighties music. Damon was even more pleased when Elena joined in a little and laughed like the other night when they were at The Grill together.

"How'd your paper come along, Elena?" Damon asked lightly.

"You had a paper?" Stefan butted in.

Elena looked down at her plate. "Yeah, I told you about it. It's for my advanced writing class. And it turned out really well I think. I'll get it back next week with a final score."

"I think it would be interesting to read," Damon concurred.

Jeremy snorted ungracefully. "Can we please not talk about school? We're on break now until Monday."

Jenna and Alaric shared a look with one another before Alaric cleared his throat. "We actually have something to announce."

Elena noticed the way that Alaric was holding Jenna's hand on the table. She had a feeling that something huge was about to be revealed. Alaric smiled at Jenna for her to continue.

"We know that we haven't been dating for a while, but things have been going really good," Jenna started. "And Alaric's been staying over at the house the majority of the time and things between you kids and him are really good…"

"Jenna, where is this going?" Jeremy asked as Elena already had an idea and a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed with a squeal. "Let me see the ring!"

"What ring?" Jeremy asked.

"Alaric asked me to marry him this morning," Jenna announced. She put her hand in her jeans pocket and produced a ring. She slid it onto her ring finger and smiled brightly at Alaric.

"Dude," Jeremy said. "Woah…"

"I know it's only been three months, but some people fall in love within days and get married. We just don't want to wait," Jenna explained quickly. Her new motherly instincts were starting to kick in as she looked between Elena and Jeremy. "If this is weird for you guys then tell me. Tell us. We'll change something or—"

Elena jumped out of her chair and hugged her aunt. "This is amazing Jenna!"

"I guess I approve," Jeremy joked. "Although I didn't even get time to ask him what his intentions are with you."

Elena and Jenna both rolled their eyes.

"You two are okay with us?" Alaric asked with seriousness.

"Yes," Elena and Jeremy both answered at the same time.

"I told you, Ric. You had nothing to worry about," Damon said cockily.

"You knew?" Elena asked incredulously. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Jenna had to say yes first, Elena," Damon supplied easily.

Dessert went by in a blur and the more everyone sat at the table the more Elena grew quiet. The thought of anyone supernatural or human ruining Alaric's and Jenna's happiness unsettled her. It was only a matter of time before Jenna would have to know about supernatural beings. If she knew then there would be less of a chance that something would mess up their wedding.

Champagne had been passed out during dessert and Jenna had her fair share. She had drunk so much that Alaric had to carry her up to their bedroom where she slept like a dead person. Elena knew that once Jenna was asleep because of alcohol then she would sleep straight through until morning. Nothing could wake her.

"We have to tell her soon," Elena said once Alaric came downstairs again.

"It's best if she doesn't know," Stefan countered. "If she doesn't know then she won't be involved and she'll be safer."

"Newsflash," Damon's eyes went wide in mock seriousness, "No one is safe in Mystic Falls. Elena is right. Jenna needs to know."

"I agree," Alaric said softly. "I don't like it, but I can't marry her and risk her finding out by someone else. I want to be the one to tell her. I was thinking sometime later this week."

"She'll be protected by Elijah. He gave me his word," Elena was convinced.

"Which is another topic we need to discuss." Damon didn't want to talk to Elena in front of Stefan, however, he didn't mind Jeremy and Alaric. He knew that his friend and Jeremy wouldn't dare to stand in his way. "_Alone_," he emphasized.

"No way," Stefan stepped in front of Elena; effectively blocking her from Damon's view. He crossed his arms as if he was a match for Damon, but they all knew differently. "She'll listen to Elijah. And if he double crosses us then we can deal with him."

Damon stepped up to Stefan and smirked. "You just love playing her knight in shining armor. _ Saint Stefan¸_ always agreeing with Elena because you think she's fragile and will break if you fight her and her damn stubbornness."

"You're wrong Damon," Stefan sneered. "I'm just not a sadistic, ruthless killer who takes what he wants when people don't listen to him." Stefan gave his own smirk, his eyes taunting his older brother.

"Is that how you got Elena to be your _friend_? She hasn't been wearing her vervain necklace. Have you compelled her to do what you want? Who knows what you two get up to when you're alone? Do you compel her to fall to her knees…bow down to the almighty Damon…maybe while she's on the ground you have her open her mouth and dot dot dot."

Damon used vampire speed to connect his fist to Stefan's jaw. Bones could be heard breaking, but that didn't deter Stefan from ramming into Damon and pushing him against the Gilbert living room wall. Plaster crumbled from the ceiling but Damon was strong and he knocked Stefan away and into the couch.

Damon punched Stefan in the ribs and more crackling could be heard. The two brothers exchanged blows back and forth but it was obvious that Stefan was losing his strength as Damon jumped back onto his two feet and sent a blow to Stefan's side again.

"Stop," Elena pleaded. She couldn't believe Stefan's words. She knew that jealousy was an issue between the brothers but could Stefan honestly think Damon would use compulsion on her like that; for sexual favors? Elena shivered at just the idea of such a gross and personal way to use compulsion.

"Please stop," Elena cried again as Stefan elbowed Damon in the nose before giving him a nasty right hook.

Elena grabbed the lamp on the side table and yanked it from the electrical socket it was connected to. She threw it at the two fighting vampires. Everyone in the room watched as Damon and Stefan both dodged the lamp and it shattered to pieces once it hit the opposite wall.

Elena was at her breaking point. Her earlier feelings coming to the front of her mind. No one; especially she, Damon, and Stefan were going to ruin Alaric's and Jenna's wedding.

"I can't take this!" Elena exclaimed as angry tears revealed themselves in her eyes. "I will not let you two and your jealousy issues ruin this time for everyone! No one, not you," she pointed towards Damon, "you," she pointed towards Stefan, "or I will ruin Alaric's and Jenna's happiness with our drama. I refuse to watch you two destroy each other over something so silly as a friendship!"

Elena walked up to Stefan who looked confused by her outburst. "Damon and I are friends." Stefan went to interrupt, but Elena shooed him off. "_Friends_. We spend time together when you're not around. It's strictly platonic. If you don't believe me then we have other issues that we need to talk about alone. But Stefan, so help me god, if you judge my friendship with your brother then I will judge you and Caroline because what Damon and I have is just like your friendship with her. Now get out." Elena pointed to the door. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Elena turned towards Damon who was almost rendered speechless. "Just leave Damon. Please."

Both vampires left. Stefan hung his head as if he were a kid who just got scolded while Damon couldn't resist and sent Elena one last smirk and wave goodnight before leaving.

Elena released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

_November 28__th_

Elena hadn't seen Damon or Stefan since Thanksgiving night. It was now Monday night and she had gone over to the boarding house with a stack of paper in her hand. She was going to knock, but thought differently and just walked in. She looked around and heard a noise from upstairs.

She tentatively walked up the steps; not knowing exactly if she was there for Damon or Stefan. As she approached the door that was open with the light on she knocked against the doorframe. Her breath got caught in her throat as Damon looked up from behind a big mahogany desk. He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt while writing something.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized. "You look busy. I can come back later this week."

Damon stood up with a smirk. He was wearing low slung black sweat pants and Elena couldn't help but look because she had never seen him in sweatpants before. Her mouth watered at the sight as he approached her.

"Nonsense," he said easily. "I can get Stefan if you want…unless you're here for me?"

"Um…I got my paper back. The one you said you wanted to read." She all of a sudden felt stupid for being there. Damon was probably joking when he said he wanted to read her writing, however, his hands took her paper greedily. "I guess it was better than I thought because I received an A on it."

Damon smiled at her. "That's amazing, Elena. I think someone deserves a congratulatory friendship hug!" Damon said with fake enthusiasm, however, he was happy for her. It was just the way that she had used the 'friend' term that hurt him the other night.

Elena laughed and jumped into his arms. She hugged him back and pretended not to feel the way his body molded with hers; the way she fit in his warm embrace.

When they pulled away from each other Elena gave him a small smile. "About Thanksgiving Damon," she trailed off.

"Nah, we don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have hit Stefan," he faked feeling bad, and Elena could see right through his act. He walked back over to his desk and sat behind it again. He was never one for talking about feelings and he definitely didn't want to get lectured by Elena that night. "I'll read it like I said. I can give it back tomorrow."

"Damon," Elena tried again. "I just wanted to apologize." He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I shouldn't have yelled like that, but you two were fighting and Stefan was out of line. I don't blame you for hitting him. I probably would have hit him too but you beat me to it."

Elena walked further into Damon's office. This was a room that she hadn't been in before. She looked at the various books stacked throughout the room and her eyes lit up as she noticed a first edition of a book her mom used to talk about.

Damon saw Elena's interest. Instead of commenting on her confession, he motioned to the seat across from him. "Be my guest. Pick any book. Just don't make a noise. I'm working now."

Elena bit her lip and tried to stay serious. She grabbed the book that caught her attention and took a seat across from Damon. She made herself comfortable and that's how she fell asleep. She had read for two hours, subtly sneaking glances at Damon as he continued to write, read, type things on his laptop, and she even heard him make a phone call. She wanted to stay with him, keep him company if he took a break, but her eyes betrayed her and she fell asleep curled up in the chair.

Damon sighed as he saw Elena with his book clutched tightly to her chest. He grabbed a fleece blanket from his bedroom closet and wrapped it around her. He didn't dare to pick her up because he didn't want to freak her out. Only once before had he held her and that was when she was unconscious after a car accident.

After making sure that she was warm enough, Damon sat in the chair alongside her and scooted closer so their chairs were touching. He leaned in the chair and tried to get as comfortable as possible. He couldn't just leave her in his study by herself. That was worse than picking her up and carrying her.

He was surprised when Elena moved closer to him; as close as the chairs would allow. Her head moved a little and Damon smiled when she rested her cheek on top of his shoulder. The chair might be very uncomfortable, but Damon was content for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think about this chapter please. And I'm so sorry for the wait. I have finals and a lot of tests that I had to prepare for. **

* * *

_December 2__nd __Friday_:

Elena's patience was running thin. How could Stefan be gone again? He was supposedly out hunting that night and he emphasized to Elena that Caroline would not be coming along. Elena didn't even care about her friend going with Stefan. She had even told Stefan that. Elena cared because the more time Stefan was away; the more time she had to let her feelings she had for Damon consume her.

It was starting to become second nature for Elena to call and text Damon. Now that she was getting homework assigned she would go over to the boarding house and sit at Damon's desk with him as they both worked. This Friday night had been different. She had come over with the intention of coaxing Damon to make her dinner, she would secretly watch him as she read her school book, and then they could stay in the parlor and drink bourbon, watch Christmas movies, and light a fire.

Elena knew her plans seemed a little romantic and it's something a couple should partake in, but her plan was so much better than going to the Lockwoods Christmas ball without a date.

Before Elena could walk in the front door opened with a smirking Damon in the doorway. He was dressed as if the suit was specifically made for him. His bow tie, however, hung loosely around his neck; indicating to Elena that she had disturbed his process of getting ready.

"What are you doing?" She asked bluntly. Her question came out too harsh and so she smiled slightly. "I mean, are you going to the ball tonight?"

Damon did his eye thing and noticed that Elena's heart skipped a beat. "And judging by your lack of dress I'm guessing you're not going?"

Elena looked down at her brown boots, skinny jeans, and loose v-neck top. "Can you blame me? I'm not in a festive mood right now."

Damon copied her pout dramatically. He refused to watch Elena be sad because of his baby brother. "Come on, I have something to show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. This would be the first time Elena had ever been in Damon's bedroom. And when they entered, Damon still didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he stood behind her and his free hand held onto her also.

Damon's warm breath caressed her neck while his hard body pressed against her. Elena gasped but it was hard to tell if it was because of the beautiful, priceless dress hanging in front of her or the fact Damon moved her hair off to the side so his skin could touch her in one of the most intimate ways.

"Damon" Elena whispered hoarsely and a tightening in Damon's suit pants occurred. Hearing his name roll off her tongue so sexually had him wanting more.

His legs were even cradling her as his knee pushed in between Elena's and with just that simple movement Elena shut her eyes. These were the types of feelings Elena wanted to avoid. She refused to be like Katherine and so she turned in his embrace and took a step back.

"Damon, this is too much." Elena didn't know if she was talking about the dress or her feelings she so desperately wanted to ignore.

"This is a gift, Elena. A gift that I want you to have."

"Where did you get it? It's almost too beautiful to wear." Elena's fingers lightly touched the material.

"Most Salvatores are pack rats. We have most of the junk upstairs in the attic. This dress," Damon grabbed the dress and held it in front of Elena. He had a floor length mirror in his room and so he turned them so they were facing it. "Belonged to a Clara Salvatore. Her name in Italian means bright and clear."

"How were you related?" Elena and Damon's eyes held each other's through the mirror.

"Clara Salvatore was my mother." Damon cleared his throat and pretended to look at his digital clock. "We're going to be late. You should put it on. There are matching shoes in the closet."

Damon nearly rushed out of the room; leaving a very confused Elena. She had never seen Damon so quick to leave a conversation. Elena would talk to him about it later. Now she just had to squeeze into the dress.

"You know," Elena called out to lighten the mood. "You're probably right about me learning how to cook. I don't know how women wore these dresses all the time back then."

She walked out of Damon's room and curtsied the best she could. Elena watched as the smile fell from Damon's lips. She frowned and looked around herself.

"What's wrong? Did I ruin the dress already?"

"No." Damon was looking at her exactly like how he did at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"You just look so beautiful. One thing is missing though." Damon produced a black box and slowly opened it.

"Oh my God. Are those real?"

Damon smiled and motioned for Elena to turn around. "This is a blue sapphire and diamond necklace." Damon's mouth was near Elena's ear again. "The story goes: my great-grandfather gave it to his fiancé when she was on her deathbed. She wore it every day for a week and miraculously was cured and healthy again. It's been passed down to the first born son since and it's expected that whoever wears the necklace becomes a Salvatore one day."

Elena's head was spinning. Why hadn't Stefan told her any of these interesting stories? It amazed Elena everything Damon was doing and sharing. Elena wasn't a materialistic girl, but Damon was giving her everything she never asked for.

"Shall we?" Damon offered Elena his arm with a grin.

Elena grinned back. "We shall."

_December 7__th__: Wednesday_

"Let me get this straight," Damon gritted out. "John Gilbert came back into town, waltzed into your house and announced to Jenna that he's your biological father…then he told her about Isobel being your mother?"

Elena nodded silently. She was too shocked to say anything. She had been there when John came to her house. She watched him walk inside as if they were expecting him when they all thought he was going to skip out on Christmas this year. But instead, he walked right through, said a short greeting to a shocked Jeremy and Elena as they answered the door and blurted out to Jenna that he was Elena's father. Of course, he probably only told Jenna because she was threatening to kick him out of the house.

"And then John told Jenna about vampires before Alaric could explain?" Damon asked again. He took a sip of his bourbon before offering it to Elena.

She looked down at the bottle. Usually Damon used a glass tumbler; especially if they were in public, but they weren't. They were upstairs in his room. Elena wasn't planning on going to Damon's room. She was expecting the library, but the moment Damon heard about John returning to town he walked to his room and grabbed a bottle from his side table near his bed.

"And John told you that he, Isobel, and Elijah have been working together? And now Klaus isn't a problem anymore because he only wants Katherine to sacrifice and Elijah is giving him Katherine tonight?"

Elena's fingers slowly gripped the bottle's neck, her fingers coasting against Damon's. She still was unsure if she wanted to drink at three in the afternoon, but Damon brought out the alcoholic in her. And if she was being fair to herself and to Damon, it wasn't technically his fault that she did drink around him. She could say no whenever she wanted. It wasn't like she craved the liquid. Elena just found that alcohol calmed her nerves…that and Damon calmed her.

"He said something about his magic ring being on Alaric's hand. It probably didn't help the situation when Alaric came into the kitchen already dressed for school. I think John's always had a thing for Jenna," Elena mused out loud before taking a much needed gulp of the expensive bourbon. "And yup, Katherine is out of the tomb courteous of Elijah and Klaus no longer needs me know that he will have her." She handed the bottle back to Damon who took a long drawl. The bottle started out full, but half of it was gone already.

They were sitting on the edge of his bed, her backpack carelessly at their feet on the ground. It was resting against a stack of books that Damon had by his bed. Elena looked around his room; pretending not to notice that they were sitting side by side, their fingers close to touching on the bed.

Damon's room was perfect. It wasn't cluttered. The colors contrasted nicely with one another. His sheets were white and his comforter on the bed was a gray color. The bed they were sitting on had four big posts that were probably more expensive then all of Elena's belongings put together. His walls were dark too which matched the tone of his room. He had an arm chair in the corner of his room, a big archway leading into his famous bathroom that seemed lighter than his actually bedroom.

Elena stared straight ahead and looked at the bathroom. She could see the expensive granite countertops shining from the light, the large bathtub that she knew Damon used frequently. The glass that surrounded the bathtub was almost invisible and Elena had to squint in order to see the glass that had scattered water droplets on it. Damon must have just taken a shower before she came to see him.

"Alaric called in sick today and he's explaining everything to Jenna. I'm expecting a call from her any moment. I'm sure she'll want to talk or yell at me and Jeremy…probably more me than Jeremy since none of this is his fault," Elena kept talking to fill the silence between them.

"And by the way, Caroline said that Tyler and his pack of werewolves know that you killed Mason. She said that they might try coming after you."

Damon offered Elena the bourbon after taking another pull from the bottle. He noticed that Elena's mood had fallen drastically and she was talking as if she were monotone. Maybe all the supernatural stuff was starting to affect her. Damon wondered when Elena would finally realize that he and his brother were the worst things in her life for her.

Elena looked at Damon with glassy eyes. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't think he could handle her tears. Damon didn't know what to do if a tear escaped her eye. However, he did take a chance and let his fingertips gently move closer to her warm fingers. When their skin touched he looked at her and noticed that her breathing started to escalate.

Elena took another pull from the bottle and absentmindedly gave it to Damon. He carefully placed it on the ground and continued to let his fingers play with Elena's. He pretended the feel of her soft skin didn't affect him and was secretly glad that Elena didn't have vampire senses because he thought it was ridiculous that his heart sped up and his skin tingled.

"I'm sure Blondie wasn't too bent out of shape when Tyler told her," Damon bit out.

Elena blew out air in a huff. "I'm sure if you were nicer to her than she would have more sympathy for you." Elena let her anger towards Caroline's harsh words at school and her own worry mix with her tone. She didn't mean to snap, but she was upset by her boyfriend, best friend, and John.

"Maybe if she wasn't so self centered and Miss. Attitude then I would smile at her more often. Or maybe if she cared about her friends more than her friend's boyfriend then I would say _hello_ more." Damon's eyes got really wide as he barked out, "_Or_ maybe if she actually listened to me and stayed away from Lockwood then I wouldn't have to kill his whole wolf pack."

Elena hopped up from the bed. The contact between their fingers disappeared. Damon stayed sitting, smirking slightly as he couldn't wait to see Elena all riled up.

"You wouldn't Damon," she accused. "You wouldn't kill every one of them, would you?"

"If it comes down to them or me? Then I will save myself every single time. It's not even a question," he explained. He knew that Elena would have a problem with that. She didn't like that he killed Mason, but eventually she got over it. And he knew that she wouldn't like it if he killed a handful of more people; especially since they were now Tyler Lockwood's makeshift wolf family.

Elena swallowed thickly. "But they are innocent right now. What if we tried talking to them first? What if we went to them and made a truce?"

"Stefan tried that with Mason, remember? He then had Sheriff Forbes shoot us down." Damon stood up and towered over Elena. He leaned down slightly and noticed that Elena didn't back down. "And there is no _we_. There is a _me_ and me alone. No you. You're going to go home and forget Caroline's words."

"How can you tell me to do that? I can't sleep knowing that Jules and Brady and God knows how many other wolves might be coming after you." Elena took a deep breath and batted her doe eyes. Damon tried not to notice her vanilla and strawberry scent. He imagined her brown eyes to be pitch black and ugly. His mind tried to make her creamy skin turn old and wrinkly, but no matter what Damon imagined, she was perfect in his eyes. She would win this battle because he was a sucker for her long eye lashes, innocent eyes that had seen more death than a seventeen year old should ever see, and her puckered lips that were always being played with by her white teeth.

"Don't you have Jenna to deal with?" He deflected her pleading and worry with a question of his own. "Shouldn't you be with her and Ric?"

"Alaric can handle Jenna for now. She'll understand once I tell her that you're in danger." She took a small step closer to Damon. Her hand ran from the top of his arm down to his hand and she clasped it tightly. Holding his hand in her death grip she begged him. "Let me help you, Damon. What are friends for?"

The term 'friends' killed Damon on the inside. He didn't know how long he could last if Elena kept calling him that. It was beginning to eat him alive as he lay in bed most nights, thinking of all the time he spent with the woman he is in love with. When was she going to see that he was the better brother for him? When was she going to realize that Stefan wasn't the knight in shining armor everyone thought he was? And when was she going to realize that she spent twice as much time with him compared to Stefan?

"Friends don't let friends die; which is why you have to leave. Wolves are disgusting and ruthless when it comes to anyone in their way. I think Mason proved that when he threatened you and Blondie in the woods." Damon pushed past Elena and ran his hand through his black hair that was getting too long for his liking.

"You're really going to push me away? After everything we've been through?" Elena asked as Damon kept his back to her.

He knew the one way Elena was going to leave was if he got her mad enough. He might have to endure a slap from her, but that was the only way she was going to leave. If Caroline was right, then Elena could not be at the boarding house if wolves were going to show up. She didn't have to witness him slaughtering all of the mutts.

"Everything?" He scoffed as if their time meant nothing to him. "Please describe everything for me. Because all I can think of is wasted time that you have spent occupying me. You're really a distraction; that's all." He grimaced at his harsh words, but when he turned towards her he silently noticed Elena's hurt expression.

"You don't mean that," Elena whispered before collecting herself and raising her chin defiantly. "I thought we were friends. Friends spend time together. They have relationships and share things and talk to one another."

Damon smirked menacingly. "You thought I cared about spending time with you every day after school while you did your high school homework? Or that I wanted to be your friend when we attended the charity ball? I could have had any girl but instead you were just too entertaining to pass up. I find humor that you think I'm capable of having friends."

He walked past Elena and shoved open his closet. He grabbed a different shirt and used vampire speed to change. He had to keep himself busy or else he would concentrate on Elena's hurt expression and rethink his plan. He couldn't comfort her right now. He had to be harsh in order for her to stay away for a couple of days.

He laughed humorlessly. "You mean nothing to me, Elena. Don't humiliate yourself thinking you're important to me. I just tolerate you because I feel sorry for you."

He was expecting her slap; her handprint forming on his cheek, but what Damon wasn't expecting was the tears in her eyes, the pain it brought him to push Elena away. It tore at his heart and it felt like he was literally being trampled over as he watched Elena back away with a gasp. Damon rubbed his face before smirking at her again.

Elena's hand that stung from the slap covered her mouth in shock. She was surprised that she had the courage to slap him when she felt as though all her oxygen was being taken away. Why was Damon saying these things, the lies? Never in their relationship had they lied to each other. What they had was real. Sometimes it wasn't pretty or perfect, but in the end, they always told the truth.

Why wasn't she leaving, Damon thought to himself. He couldn't stand another minute in the same room as her. He knew that he was throwing away their friendship. But he had to protect her. She wouldn't leave him if she believed he were in danger. Elena was too kind for her own good.

"Wow Gilbert," Damon taunted. "I was expecting a better slap from you."

"Fuck you, Damon," Elena hissed with venom. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and started to leave. "You're such an asshole."

_December 10__th __Saturday:_

Elena grabbed the paper plates, condiments, napkins, and TV trays to set up the living room. She knew that her brother would make fun of her for trying to make their living room civilized for eating in front of the TV, but Elena didn't feel like trying to balance her plate while watching the horror movie Jeremy picked out. She was sure she would jump and didn't want to spill her dinner.

Just as she finished getting situated on the couch, checked her phone to see if Stefan texted her from his hunting weekend, and sighed with boredom Jeremy waltzed through the door. When they had to figure out dinner Elena offered to cook something, but Jeremy jumped at the opportunity of getting take out.

"Really?" He asked comically. He came into the living room holding two bags. "TV trays?"

Elena shrugged. "I had some free time to set up."

It was just Jeremy and her that night. After Elena rushed home on Wednesday night, she walked into the house and was bombarded by Jenna who was nearly hysterical. Jenna had spent the majority of the day in shock and it was only an hour before Elena came home with her own mess and drama that Jenna snapped out of it.

Jenna seemed to be holding up alright. She had questions for her and Jeremy, but at the end of the day, Alaric and Jenna agreed it would be best if they went away for the weekend to talk things through. With them gone and far away from Mystic Falls, that would just leave John, Jeremy, and Elena at home, but John was staying with Isobel. Elena found that odd, but she didn't have anything to worry about with him. Soon the month of December would be over and John would be gone again. She could learn to ignore him.

"He wasn't there," Jeremy mumbled quietly. He slouched on the couch; offering Elena her bag. He pretended not to look at his sister as he used the remote to the TV to turn on the DVD he picked out.

"Who?" Elena asked, playing it cool but just the mention of the old vampire got her heart beating quickly in her chest and her fingers twitched.

"You know who," Jeremy shot back.

Elena found this conversation to be weird because Damon had only snapped Jeremy's neck a few weeks before. Her brother should be mad at her for befriending Damon again, but Jeremy didn't show any hostile attitude towards him. If anything, Elena was certain that Jeremy actually looked up to Damon. They seemed to always get along and tease each other when Damon came over.

"That's why you actually let me drive your car to pick up the food; you didn't want to see Damon." Jeremy started eating his food when the movie played.

Elena sighed and grabbed the pillow next to her. She held it close to her stomach and hugged it. "Maybe you're right," she bit out softly. She sighed dejectedly. Who was she kidding? Besides Damon—who seemed to always know what she wanted—Jeremy could read her like a book. They were siblings and they were close unlike some families who didn't get along at all.

"Whatever he did you'll forgive him. Soon he'll be around again," Jeremy said confidently. He looked at his sister slyly. "By the way, what did he do?"

"How do you know that he did something?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Because he always does something. That's why a lot of people around town call him a dick. That's why he has so many enemies. That's why Mason Lockwood went after him. Damon's not nice, he's even mean and—"

Even though Damon hurt her, she hit Jeremy with a pillow. "I thought you liked him?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "But he's cool. He takes care of you, of Alaric, and I think he actually likes me. Plus, he promised I could drive his car sometime." Jeremy's eyes became somewhat glossy as he thought of Damon's precious car.

Elena's jaw dropped. "How is that fair? I'm a better driver than you and Damon won't let me touch his car."

"You crashed your car, remember? And if I believe correctly, it was said vampire who saved you, right?" Jeremy teased lightly.

Elena huffed as she thought of Damon and his irritating personality. If he was here he would tell her to stop pouting and take her pickles right off her plate without asking. She would stick her tongue out at him and probably steal his tomatoes. She knew he hated when people touched his food, but Elena did it anyways to get him riled up.

"Earth to Elena," Jeremy waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you going to answer me? What did he do?"

Elena bit her bottom lip. "He did what he always does," she mumbled, not really sure if she wanted to tell her younger brother, but the more she thought about it, the more she talked. "Mason's pack might be looking for revenge and all of a sudden it was like a switch was flipped and he kicked me out. He told me I meant nothing to him. He pushed me out the door as if I was the next day's garbage."

"Have you talked to him since?" Jeremy concentrated on the screen in front of them. He wasn't good with girl talk, but he knew his sister and he actually liked having Damon around the house. He wanted to try to help her considering Elena had given him so much girl advice in the past.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully, huffing in indignation. "Since when did we switch roles and you become the older sibling?"

"I know you're stubborn and that you won't go to him, but maybe he just snapped. He's known to do that from time to time," Jeremy joked at his reference of Damon snapping his neck. Elena glared at him for his lame joke. "Sorry, too soon. But seriously, he's a prick who makes rash decisions. He made a mistake and hurt you. He probably has too much pride to make the first move. I don't even think he knows how to say _I'm sorry_."

Elena picked at her food and stared hard at her pickles. She let Jeremy's words sink in and it was as if her mind played an awful trick on her. One minute she's looking at her untouched food and then the next she was pulled into the parlor of the boarding house. She looked around curiously and noticed a chair that used to sit in the corner that was now placed in the middle of the room.

She was behind it and she saw raven black hair turned away from her. Elena slowly took in her surroundings and noticed the grandfather clock was broken again, pieces scattered on the ground, blood dripped down on the floor, and Elena saw a heavy looking chain laying on the ground leading to whoever was sitting in the chair.

"Elena," his voice husked out in pain.

She didn't think; instead, she ran to Damon and frantically looked down at him. A doglike collar was around his neck with spikes poking his flawless neck.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Get help," he whispered before Elena was back in her living room.

She looked over at Jeremy to see if he noticed anything, but he was too engrossed in the movie. Elena didn't know what happened. What did she just see?

"Jeremy?" Elena asked quietly. She didn't want to ditch him, but her gut was telling her to go help Damon. Something was seriously wrong.

"Hmm?"

"I think you're right. I think I have to go and talk to Damon."

He raised an eye brow in her direction. "You're actually listening to me for once?"

Elena stood up; not knowing if she should tell Jeremy and sound crazy or just go see Damon first. Maybe she was over reacting. It could have been the movie that they were watching that made her so jumpy and nervous now.

"Don't act so surprised. I listen sometimes." She grabbed her black pea coat on the coat hanger by the door. "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah," he answered distractedly.

Elena left with the shake of her head. Of course Jeremy would be okay. As long as the house was stocked with junk food he would be fine.

The ride to the boarding house didn't take long, but the closer she got the more she became anxious and worried. While driving she tried calling Damon for the first time in days but it went straight to voicemail. She tried calling Stefan to see if he had heard from his brother but Stefan's phone went to voicemail too.

Elena noticed Damon's car in the driveway and frowned. Why didn't he pick up his phone? Could he really be that made and upset with her? Elena didn't know what to think with Damon and his harsh words. At first she really thought he was just pushing her away, but if he was actually dodging her calls, then maybe he really did mean them.

She was going to knock, but noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open she walked straight into the house and froze when she saw the grandfather clock was shattered and broken yet again. How many times had Damon fixed that? It was time to buy a new one.

"Damon?" She whispered. Elena knew that his vampire hearing would pick up her voice if he were home.

Carefully walking further into the house, she halted in her spot. The sight before her chilled her to the bone. The room was exactly like she saw thirty minutes previous. Damon was sitting, tied down in a chair, a collar around his neck that looked painful, and four people surrounded him. Elena recognized Jules and Brady from seeing them around town the previous week, and the other two were unrecognizable.

Before Elena could do or say anything her eyes met Damon's icy blue eyes and then her world started to fade. Someone else had come up behind her, put a rag that smelled like chloroform over her nose and mouth, and held her tight so she couldn't escape.

"That's it," his voice whispered smoothly into her ear. "Just shut your eyes sweetheart."

Before Elena let her eyes droop all the way closed she quickly dug her sharp nails into the man's skin. He yelped in surprise before shaking her violently and pressing the cloth harder against her face.

Elena fell unconscious as the man caught her.

"Damn," he spoke, "She drew blood with her nails."

"Don't touch her," Damon groaned. The guy holding the chain around his neck tugged harshly.

"You don't get to speak," he chuckled as he watched more blood leak out of the vampire's wounds.

Brady and Jules stood over Elena's body.

"The question is," Jules said, "What do we do with this human?"

* * *

**Review to let me know what you think will happen.**


End file.
